reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Twin Rocks
|game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |type = Hideout |territory = New Austin |region = Cholla Springs |inhabitants = |image2 = File:Twinrocks1.jpg |caption2 = Twin Rocks as seen in the map }} :You might also be looking for Twin Rocks, the location in Red Dead Revolver. Twin Rocks is a gang hideout and location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Cholla Springs region of the New Austin territory. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' Twin Rocks is an outlaw gang hideout controlled by Walton's Gang. The walkthrough, below, describes this hideout. For players who have linked a Rockstar Social Club account to their console, the hideout also has an associated Social Club Challenge. A Volcanic Pistol is available in a chest near where the kidnapped daughter was held. One of the scraps for the Deadly Assassin Outfit is also available here (requires the associated DLC). ''Undead Nightmare'' In the Undead Nightmare DLC pack, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. With the hideout overrun by the undead and most of the gang slaughtered, Rufus Higbee, Dale Chesson, and Alfie Scruggs were able to take shelter on the rooftops. Defending the settlement from the ravenous hordes, they await saving. Once the undead are gone, they will often be found sitting around the fire. When the area is secure, the player will receive the Volcanic Pistol. Multiplayer Twin Rocks serves as a gang hideout in the Free Roam mode of Red Dead Redemption multiplayer. Players can earn XP by clearing the hideout and it also factors in to all three series of Lawbringer Challenges. The Mauser Pistol can be obtained in the house for players who have not reached a high enough rank to unlock the weapon into their inventory. Walkthrough This is a walkthrough for clearing the gang hideout in single-player. The hideout progresses differently in multiplayer. Upon finding Thurlow Reese hiding behind a rock, the player learns that his daughter is being held in the main building (she'll show as a blue dot) and he needs help rescuing her. There's a short cutscene where a lookout standing on a cliff to the right of Twin Rocks spots the player and alerts the rest of the men in the hideout. Once the cutscene ends, it's best to take out the men standing on the rocks first as their elevation allows them to hit the player even when in cover behind the lower rocks. Then slowly move in and take out a large number of bandits. Once they're clear, the rancher will ask for help in killing the last bandit who has a gun to his daughter's head. Enter the building and turn left, entering the narrow doorway into the small room with the last bandit and the rancher's daughter. Go into Dead Eye and take out the bandit before he executes the daughter. Once he is dead, the Twin Rocks hideout is complete. Tips *It isn't necessary to save the daughter in order for Twin Rocks to be cleared, but failing to save her will result in a loss of 200 honor. *To complete the Social Club challenge, which requires killing two bandits with a knife, using Throwing Knives is recommended as it will be a lot easier than attacking with the Hunting Knife. Trivia *The player can sit at the campfire in Twin Rocks just as at a random one out in the wilderness. *Twin Rocks is the only gang hideout that is never visited during a mission or stranger mission. *The player can climb both of the large rocks on either side of the settlement. *Sometimes, a cow will spawn outside of the hideout. *Sometimes, when the player is wearing the Walton's Gang Outfit, nearby gang members will act as though there is an invisible enemy. While they won't act hostile to the player, they will aim their weapons at an unseen foe. Glitches * There is a glitch that allows a player to drop inside the small building to the right of the main house: following the single player mission of clearing the gang hideout, shoot one of the vultures that circles the complex so that it falls onto the smaller building's roof. Climb up and collect the feathers. During the cut-scene, the player will fall through the roof into the room below. The building is empty. To get out, simply walk through the door. Gallery File:Rdr_twin_rocks_complete.jpg rdr_twin_rocks_huh.jpg TwinRocks.png|Official Twin Rocks Symbol rdr_twin_rocks_01.jpg Twin undead.png Achievements ''Red Dead Redemption'' Twin Rocks is associated with several achievements: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- Related Content Category:Redemption Locations Category:Hideouts Category:New Austin Category:Cholla Springs